I'm A Bit Tied Up At The Moment
by sleepy-emo
Summary: There's not that many things that will make Haruka hang up the phone, mid conversation, but Michiru tied up on their bed is definitely one of them.


**I am just so in love with these two right now - I need more Sailor Moon Crystal in my life! Hope you enjoy this, never written sensory deprivation before (aside from blindfolds) so I hope I did it justice**

"Haruka-san!" Usagi sang almost as soon as Haruka answered the phone.

"Hey Bun-Head," she said smiling. "How's things?"

"Things are good," Usagi said. "What are you up to right now?"

"Right this second? I'm on my way home," Haruka replied.

"Ah I didn't call you while you were driving again, did I?" Usagi cried.

"No I'm walking," Haruka laughed. She was sure it wouldn't be the last time she got a random call from Usagi and, nine times out of ten, Usagi would call her while she was driving but mostly because nine times out of ten she was driving.

"Good," Usagi said brightly.

"So what can I do for you?" Haruka asked.

"Well I was just calling to see how you and Michiru-san were doing?" Usagi said, "and to see if you guys were free on Saturday."

"Should be," Haruka said. She'd have to check when she got home but she was pretty sure that, emergencies notwithstanding, she didn't have anything to do. "Why?"

"Well everyone and I have just finished, like, two weeks of tests at school plus it's Ami-chan's birthday coming up soon so we thought we'd get together and celebrate and I thought you Michiru-san might like to come along as well."

"Yeah that would be great," Haruka replied.

"Awesome!" Usagi cried happily. "We're thinking of going to Rei-chan's temple first, because the weather is supposed to be nice, and Mako-chan is going to bake a huge cake and there's going to be loads of food and..."

Haruka allowed Usagi to continue, letting her voice wash over her as she continued to wind her way through the streets. She probably should be paying attention to what Usagi was saying in case she agreed to something she shouldn't but she doubted she was missing anything overly important – Usagi did have a tendency to go off on a tangent when she was excited. Besides if Haruka did miss anything important she could blame it on a bad phone line or the traffic rushing past.

She allowed her thoughts to turn to Michiru. She had left before Haruka had woken that morning to go for a swim and she hadn't been back by the time Haruka had to leave and she felt as if she were getting withdrawal symptoms. She really hoped that Michiru was home; she wanted to run her fingers through her hair, pull her close and kiss her till they were both breathless. There were also a few other things that Haruka wanted to do to Michiru but they were not the kind of things she should be thinking about while she was on the phone to someone else.

"So that's the overall plan," Usagi said, breaking Haruka out of her train of thought. "Obviously a lot of this is going to depend on what the weather is like but we'll just have to go from there."

"Sounds good," Haruka said as she unlocked the door to hers and Michiru's flat. _Oh god did it feel good to be home!_

"Okay awesome!" Usagi cried happily. "If I text you the details Friday night and we can go from there."

"Sound like a plan," Haruka said as she pushed open the bedroom door, fully intending to fall face first into the mattress and sleep for a few hours. What she saw when she opened the door, though, stopped her completely in her tracks.

Michiru was lying in the middle of the bed, turquoise ropes tied intricately in a diamond pattern wound their way over her chest contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. She was looking at Haruka with lust filled eyes, a small smirk on her lips as she watched Haruka's eyes trails down her body to where she was slowly circling her clit with a long, slender finger.

Haruka's mouth ran dry. Michiru must have known that she was coming home otherwise why would she have set this up. Unless she did this on a regular basis when Haruka wasn't home... If that was the case then Haruka was going to have to ask for some photographs or a video or something.

"Haruka-san..." Usagi said but it felt like her voice was very far away. "Haruka-san are you still there?"

"Hi, yes," Haruka said snapping back to herself. She had to end this conversation quickly so she could get between Michiru's thighs. "I'm still here."

"So I was thinking we should..."

"Hey Bun-Head I'm going to have to go," Haruka said cutting her off.

"Oh really why?" Usagi asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Haruka said.

"Okay well I'll speak to you later," Usagi said.

"Sure thing, bye," Haruka said before putting the phone down and taking a tentative step towards Michiru.

"You could have carried on talking if you weren't done," Michiru said with a grin.

"We were pretty much done," Haruka lied, her voice coming out slightly raspier than usual. Instinctively she reached out to touch Michiru but something held her back; like the Michiru in front of her was an illusion that could be snatched away at any moment. All she seemed to be able to do was stare as Michiru's finger continued to circle her clit. It was almost hypnotising.

"If you're sure," Michiru said, "I'm in no hurry. I could have easily waited until you were finished."

"I don't think I could have done," Haruka said. With much more effort that it should have taken she managed to drag her eyes up to Michiru's face.

"Well," Michiru said, a wicked grin playing about her lips, "why don't you get out of those clothes and come join me?"

Haruka couldn't remember a time she had ever gotten out of her clothes quite as fast as she did then. She was amazed she managed to not tear anything in her desperate attempt to get down to skin. When she was finally out of them she knelt on the edge of the bed as Michiru sat up to meet her. Haruka tangled her fingers in Michiru's soft hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Lips parted and tongues collided and Haruka felt something soft and silky wrapping around her head, over her eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to care; all she wanted, all she needed at that moment was to feel Michiru's lips on hers. Michiru ran her hands up Haruka's back to cup her neck, entwining her fingers in the hair at the nape, as she kissed down her neck. Haruka could practically feel herself falling apart as Michiru gently scraped her teeth over her collar bone and a groan sounded in her throat.

"Michiru..." she gasped softly as the hand not in her hair traced up her stomach to her breasts, rubbing her thumb over one of Haruka's nipples.

"You feel so good Haruka," Michiru whispered. "You look so good blindfolded as well." As she spoke Michiru reached up and ran a gentle fingertip over the blindfold and Haruka gasped softly.

While she was caught off guard by the light touches Michiru flipped their positions so that Haruka lay on the mattress underneath her. The soft gasp that escaped Haruka's lips was like music to Michiru's ears as she straddled her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off Haruka's skin and it sent a thrill of anticipation running through her. Haruka blindly reached out to place her hands on Michiru's hips. Michiru took hold of her wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Michiru..." Haruka moaned softly as Michiru brushed her lips gently over hers.

"Now," Michiru said as she reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a pair of handcuffs before securing Haruka's wrists to the bed frame. "I know you can't see right now but, just so you know, that's not the only thing I'm going to be taking away from you tonight."

"What?" Haruka asked, her mind already slightly hazy.

"People say that when you lose your senses the remaining ones are heightened," Michiru said, "and I'm going to make sure you feel everything tonight. Every touch, every caress, every kiss." As she spoke she gently ran her fingers over Haruka's chest and down her stomach, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her lips.

"Michiru... I..." Haruka gasped as Michiru leaned down to flick her tongue over her nipple. Michiru chuckled softly and the next thing Haruka knew Michiru was slipping on a tight, heavy pair of headphones. She suddenly found herself completely cut off from everything, unable to see or hear. "Michiru..." she said although that was pointless as she couldn't hear the answer.

She jumped as she felt Michiru's breath hit the side of her neck before soft lips brushed her skin. She felt the moan in her throat rather than heard it a she felt Michiru began to trail soft, open mouthed kisses down Haruka's neck to her chest. It felt as if her skin was on fire. Electricity coursed through every nerve, making her weak kneed and breathless. She strained against the handcuffs, desperate to touch but to no avail. All Haruka could do was press her nails into the palms of her hands to try and keep herself grounded.

That wasn't working so well as Michiru's tongue swirled over one of her nipples. She arched off the bed, pushing her chest into Michiru, desperate for more. She was already dizzy with arousal, now that she couldn't see or hear anything everything felt so much more intense and Haruka was struggling to keep her sanity. Michiru blew cold air on the nipple she had just been teasing, making Haruka cry out, before moving to lavish the same attention on the other one.

Haruka was panting, breathy moans falling from her lips as Michiru began to trail kisses down her stomach to her hips. Having the warmth of Michiru between her thighs was the only thing keeping Haruka remotely sane. If she wasn't there and Haruka couldn't even try to anticipate where the next touch was going to come from then she would be cracking up right about now, just begging for something... anything.

A gentle fingertip ran lightly up the inside of Haruka's thigh, so gentle it was barely even there. Haruka sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to stop the moan that tore from her throat. The best she could do, as she was, was concentrate on that fingertip brushing her skin as Michiru ran it up and down the inside of her thigh. She felt Michiru's teeth nip her hip bone and she jumped. Michiru took the opportunity to suddenly slip the finger that had been teasing her thigh up to circle round her clit. Haruka hadn't been expecting that and cried out loudly. This was the best kind of torture and she didn't know how much more of it she could take.

"Michiru..." she groaned although she couldn't hear herself. She felt Michiru's hum in answer as it vibrated against her skin. "Michiru I need you... please... oh god, please I need more..." The words were a garbled mess that tumbled out of her without her control; she was losing grip rapidly and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was wound so tightly and she just needed Michiru to do more.

And then suddenly the touches stopped.

Haruka could still feel Michiru between her thighs but she was no longer touching, no longer kissing. Haruka writhed, desperate for Michiru to touch her or to get some kind of friction to relieve the aching between her legs. If Michiru didn't start touching her again soon she thought she would actually go mad.

"Michiru..." she begged, tugging ineffectively on the handcuffs again. She waited for an agonising second, desperate to feel something – anything!

Then, without warning, she felt Michiru's tongue give her cunt a long slow lick before flicking over her clit. Moans began to fall hard and fast from Haruka's lips. Michiru had always been good with her tongue but now that Haruka's senses were heightened everything felt so much more intense.

She thought she was begging for more, she couldn't be sure as her brain seemed to have completely shut down. All she could concentrate on, all she could think about was the feeling of Michiru's tongue flicking over her clit and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as the fingers that had been caressing the inside of her thigh slipped inside her and began pumping in and out, curling upwards with each thrust.

Bright stars exploded in Haruka's eyes as Michiru pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She was thrusting her hips up into Michiru's face as the coil that had been winding tighter and tighter inside her snapped and with a scream of Michiru's name she came. Michiru continued her assault on Haruka's clit until she had stopped clenching around her, making sure that she rode out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Haruka collapsed, boneless and completely spent on the mattress, panting in a vein attempt to catch her breath. She felt the headphones removed and suddenly she was flooded with sound before the blindfold slipped from her eyes. She blinked against the sudden light and was instantly bombarded with Michiru's lips on hers, tasting herself on her tongue.

"Have fun?" Michiru asked when she pulled away.

"God yes," Haruka replied breathlessly.

"I thought you might," Michiru laughed.

"You know," Haruka said grinning at her, "if you let me out of these cuffs I can return the favour."

"Oh can you now?" Michiru asked, a similar grin spreading over her face.

"You know I can," Haruka replied.

"Alright," Michiru said as she reached over and unclasped the handcuffs. "Show me that you're not all talk."

As soon as she was free one of Haruka's hands wound into Michiru's hair while the other wrapped around her waist. She used this leverage to flip their positions so that Michiru lay beneath her. She began trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down Michiru's neck, occasionally snaking her tongue out to taste Michiru's heated skin. The breathy gasps that fell from Michiru's lips were beautiful and Haruka was so glad that she was finally out of those headphones and could hear them properly.

As she continued to trail kisses down Michiru's body she slipped her fingers under one of the sections of rope and gave it a gentle tug. The friction of the rope rubbing against her already sensitive skin ripped a soft moan from Michiru's throat and Haruka smirked as she continued to lavish her with kisses.

She ran her hand up Michiru's stomach to grasp a handful of one of her breasts, rubbing her fingers over her nipple while she swirled her tongue around the other. Michiru sunk her fingers into Haruka's hair, pulling her mouth closer as she scrapped her teeth over the nipple she had been teasing.

"Haruka," Michiru panted, her fingers tightening in Haruka's hair as Haruka's free hand ran up the inside of her thigh to brush her clit "Don't stop!"

Haruka's only reply was to begin trailing kisses down from Michiru's breast, over her stomach and down to her hips, circling her clit with her finger the entire time. She was so wet it made Haruka's head spin, obviously she hadn't been the only one who had been affected by their earlier activities.

She leaned down and gave Michiru's cunt a teasingly slow lick, slipping her tongue inside her to really push her to the edge, before replacing her fingers at Michiru's clit. The hands in her hair tightened as Haruka spread Michiru's thighs apart, holding them in place so that she could begin a relentless pace with her tongue. Her tongue flicked over Michiru's clit, occasionally slipping down to taste her. Michiru was thrusting her hips up into Haruka's face and the soft moans falling from her lips told Haruka she was close.

Haruka kept up her attack on Michiru's clit until she felt her tremble beneath her and the muted moan, held in by Michiru's teeth sinking into her bottom lip, practically vibrated through her. Haruka kept up her pace until she felt Michiru collapse, boneless, onto the mattress. She trailed kisses back up Michiru's body to slip her tongue passed her open lips, which was gladly accepted as Michiru pressed hers against it.

"So am I all talk?" Haruka asked once she had pulled away.

"Definitely not," Michiru replied.

"Told you," Haruka laughed as she lay down on the bed next to her. Michiru wrapped an arm around her waist and Haruka pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She pressed a kiss to Michiru's forehead. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Michiru smiled.

"So did you do all this just for me?" Haruka asked running her finger over the top of a section of the rope.

"I also did it a bit for me but yes it was mostly for you," Michiru laughed. She leaned up and softly kissed Haruka's cheek.

"Thank you," Haruka smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. That right there was absolute perfection; Michiru in her arms and in her bed was all she needed and all she wanted.

"That was amazing," Michiru said.

"Maybe next time I could do the same to you?" Haruka asked.

"Definitely," Michiru smiled. "You know what you need to do though."

"What?"

"Call Usagin-chan back," she replied.

"Oh yeah," Haruka chuckled but made no move to get up and retrieve her phone. "I probably should do that..."


End file.
